Westfaller Liedgut
Lange gab es keine Zettel auf den Westfaller Latrinen. Aber wie in einem letzten Aufbäumen verbreitet sich nun das hier auf ausgesuchten Erleichterungsorten, geschrieben auf wiederverwendete Pamphletrückseiten oder gar auf Altpapier. Vielleicht wird es auch in Gasthäusern gesungen? Nur verschämt oder doch laut? Vielleicht gelangt es bis nach Sturmwind? Vielleicht geht es auch sang- und klanglos (hihi) unter? Wer weiß? Es wird sich zeigen... Das Sturmwind-Lied "Mit starkem Stein und hohem Haupt, zwischen Bäumen grünbelaubt, voller Schafe, Wölfe, Rinder: steht die Stadt der Menschenkinder. Hier lebt Rindvieh, Wolf und Schaf, Ritter stolz und Bürger brav! Auf den Zinnen weiße Tauben, stolz und stark, nicht nur im Glauben, Sturmwind, Sturmwind, Heimatstadt! Niemals habe ich Dich satt! Schläfst am Tag und lebst bei Nacht, steinbewehrt und überdacht! Sturmwind! Dich besinge ich! Deine Bauten meisterlich! Seht die Kathedrale winken! Nicht nur die Kanäle stinken! Sturmwind, Sturmwind, blaue Stadt! Bist des Königs Ruhestatt! Sonne, Meer und salzig‘ Wind kennt ein jedes Menschenkind! Hier lebt Ritter, Bürger, Schaf, Wölfe stolz und Rindvieh brav! Von den Zinnen scheißen Tauben, stolz und stark, auf jeden Glauben! Schwarze Schatten schleichen häufig, manche Hündin hier ist läufig, denn der Hundehalter weiß: Würdenträger mögen’s heiß. Steine stark sind Dein Verheiß, Steine mit sehr günst’gem Preis: Ist die Arbeit erst getan, kann man am Bezahlen spar’n. Lichter Diener stete Wacht hat Dich groß und stark gemacht. Schwarzen Drachens heiße Glut kostet nur Provinzlerblut! Sturmwind, Sturmwind, rote Stadt! Manchmal habe ich Dich satt! Schlägst die Schwachen, frißt die Armen, kennst für Sünder kein Erbarmen!" Zusatzstrophe: "Sturmwind, Sturmwind, Stadt der Pflaumen! Dein Apfelmost verwöhnt den Gaumen! Nur Schlechtes bringt, wenn Du's beschaust sonst geballte Ritterfaust." Das Darnassus-Lied Ein weiteres Lied verbreitet sich. Gleiche Melodie? Vielleicht. Gleicher Verfasser? Womöglich. Gleicher Vertriebsweg? Sicherlich. Gleiche Intention für die weitere Verwendung? Aber klar! Keine Nachtelfen wurden bei der Erstellung dieses Liedes verletzt. Darnassus, fernes Elfenland, niemals hab ich Dich gekannt. Doch ich höre viel von Dir Aus Hafenschenkes off’ner Tür. Es heißt, Du ruhst auf einem Baum, durchdrungen von smaragden Traum. Erdenkrone nennt man ihn, den stets das Mondenlicht beschien. Gewachsen sei der Elfen Heim, aus elunegeweihtem Keim. Und aus holzgewachs‘nem Haus leuchte Wunderlicht heraus. Darnassus, fernes Elfenland, niemals hab ich Dich gekannt. Doch ich höre viel von Dir Aus Hafenschenkes off’ner Tür. Nichts Böses kennt Dein grünes Land, kein Dämonenaug‘ Dich fand. Und Schatten dort nur Kühle bringt, wenn Dich Sonnenlicht durchdringt. Wer in Dir lebt, der lebt sehr lang, und lauscht dem schönen Harfenklang. Er lebt von Backwerk, Luft und Liebe inmitten vieler Blumen Triebe. Darnassus, fernes Elfenland, niemals hab ich Dich gekannt. Doch ich höre viel von Dir Aus Hafenschenkes off’ner Tür. Die Elfen dort sind alt und gut und kennen Elunes Glauben gut. Die Wache weiß, wem was gebührt Und wer was im Schilde führt. Wo Sternenkinder friedlich wandeln darf man nur mit Erlaubnis handeln. Priesterinnen und Druiden sind alle gleich – und doch verschieden. Darnassus, fernes Elfenland, niemals hab ich Dich gekannt. Manchmal ruft es mich zu Dir, doch meistens bleib‘ ich lieber hier. Das Eisenschmiede-Lied Diese Melodie klingt anders. Sie geht in ihrer fast kuhtreiberhaften Rauheit gut mit der Westfaller Landschaft zusammen, auf der dieses Lied zuerst zu hören ist. Wie weit es reist, ist wieder völlig offen... '' Trink, Freund, trink, und höre die Mär‘, in der ich das Land unter’m Berg erklär‘. Von Eisenschmiede will ich Dir singen wo Ambosse glühen und Hämmer erklingen. Eisenschmiede! Die Zwerge sind kurz, doch die Tage sind lang, durch die ganze Stadt schallt der Schmiede Klang, nirgendwo findest Du Ruhe und Schlaf, auch nicht auf den Fellen von Widder und Schaf. Eisenschmiede! Sie hämmern das Eisen und graben im Stein, sie mögen im Bergbau die weltbesten sein, sie suchen lautstark nach Zeichen von einst, bis Du des Nachts in Dein Kissen weinst. Eisenschmiede! Trink, Freund, trink, und höre die Mär‘, in der ich das Land unter’m Berg erklär‘. Von Eisenschmiede will ich Dir singen wo Fässer rollen und Lieder erklingen. Eine Stadt, nicht wohnlich für Mensch oder Tier. In riesigen Krügen schäumt bitteres Bier, auf prasselnden Feuern schmor’n Widder und Bär, auf steinerner Bank fällt das Rasten schwer, Eisenschmiede! Mit Gold wirst Du freundlich aufgenommen, mit Edelsteinen bist Du willkommen. Doch hast Du nichts, dann dreh besser schnell um Und wähl einen Weg um den Berg herum. Eisenschmiede! Hier sieht man Bündnisse nicht so eng, zu Dämonenforschern ist man nicht streng. Bist Du aus Sturmwind und glaubst Du ans Licht, nimm besser nach Norden die Tiefenbahn nicht! Eisenschmiede! Trink, Freund, trink, und höre die Mär‘, in der ich das Land unter’m Berg erklär‘. Von Eisenschmiede will ich Dir klagen wo wir keinen Zwergen zu trauen wagen. Eisenschmiede! Das Gilneas-Lied ''Und wieder wird gesungen. Diesmal ist es dunkler, drohender und voller Häme. Dennoch verstummt das Lied meist schnell, wenn Worgen in der Nähe sind. Es gibt Länder voller Leben, es gibt Reiche voller Spaß. Es gibt Gegenden voll Freude, und es gibt: Gilneas. Das Wetter dort ist nicht mein Fall, es regnet stets und überall, Die Küste kommt denen entgegen, die feindlich steile Klippen mögen. Genn Graumähne hat hier das Sagen, im Krieg und auch in Friedenstagen. Sein Vermächtnis für sein Land ist Worgenfluch und Mauerband. Gilneas, Du altes Land, an Dir ich einst Gefallen fand. Doch schnitt es uns’rer Herzen Band, als plötzlich eine Mauer stand. Genn hatte seine Mauer gern, sie hielt die Allianzen fern. So mancher Hilferuf erklang, doch währten die nicht allzu lang. Die Mauer ist so hoch und breit, so hielt sie eine lange Zeit. Doch als das Beben sie zerstörte, man wieder von Gilneas hörte. Es attackier’n das Reich samt König Verlassene, und nicht grad wenig. Doch hat das Volk noch and’re Sorgen: die meisten sind inzwischen Worgen. Verschwunden ist das halbe Land, es schäumt das Meer, wo Weizen stand. Selbst die Gilneer wohnen jetzt im Elfenland, wo man sie schätzt. Mißtrauisch aber sollst Du sein lädt man Dich zur Wolfsjagd ein. Denn da kannst du jeden fragen: Die Wölfe sind es, die hier jagen. In Gilneas hast Du die Wahl: Wolfsfluch oder Totenqual. Egal ist aber, was Du wählst, denn: Beides sind nur Bestien. Gilneas, Verräterland, eine Mauer um Dich stand. Seit die Mauer nun gefallen drohen Fluch und Unheil allen. Das Draenei-Lied Das Lied findet nur zögerlich Verbreitung - es gibt anscheinend zu viele fremde Bestien, als das man sich noch groß über die Tentakelfre... die Draenei aufregen würde. Aber entweder fühlte der Autor eine gewisse Verpflichtung, den Zyklus zu vollenden, oder jemand hat ihn einfach aus purem Hass zu diesem Text gezwungen. '' "Auf einer fernen Insel, in unbekanntem Meer, In stillem Wald, an ruhiger Au, war es einst menschenleer. Einst war die Erde makellos, einst war das Wasser klar. Dann schlug es ein wie Donnerhall, das Schiff, die Exodar. Niemals sah man ein solches Licht, niemals solch Glanz und Gleißen, niemals sah man ein Himmelsschiff die Wolken so zerreißen. Es schlug die Exodar das Land wie mit dem Schlachtenbeile. In weitem Kreis verstreuten sich des Schiffes Einzelteile. So mancher See ist nun verderbt, so manches Tier entstellt, durch kristallgewob’ne Macht von jenseits dieser Welt. Es streift fremdes Getier umher und jagt die, die dort wandern, es frisst die einen dort sofort, und plagt mit Gift die ander‘n. Es steht nun an der Küste dort die Stadt der Weltengänger. Sie war einmal ein Sternenschiff, doch fliegt sie nicht mehr länger. Kristall und Stein und Wunderlicht erfüllen dort die Hallen. Die Gabe der Naa’ru verschafft dem Lichte dort Gefallen. Tief im Gestein der Insel ruht das Wunderwerk der Lichte, erfüllt von Ehrfurcht stehst Du dort in Naa’rus Angesichte. Es leuchten die Kristalle dort, es schweben dort die Steine, doch Lebewesen siehst Du dort im Grund‘ genommen keine. Die Stadt ist groß, die Stadt ist weit, doch schert sich keiner drum. Es gehen die Draeneiwachen dort mehr so zur Zierde um. Selbst viele Draenei flieh’n den Ort, die Stadt ist fast verlassen und mittendrin steht Velen – und kann es gar nicht fassen." ''Und wenn keiner hinhört, und viel getrunken wurde, und die Anwesenden so verroht und fremdenfeindlich wie die Defias sind, dann hört man vielleicht auch noch zwei weitere Strophen... "Die Draenei haben keinen Zweck, sie haben kein Zuhause, das ganze Volk verflog sich hart bei seiner Nether-Sause. Unfähig wie ihr Steuermann sind die voller Tentakel. Die Eredar für Arme bringen überall Debakel. Es steht nun an der Küste dort die Stadt der Weltraumziegen. Sie beherrschen manches, aber eines nicht: das Fliegen. Zwar taugen sie nicht viel, doch sind sie auch nicht zu verachten, Wir können immer noch als schlechtes Beispiel sie betrachten." Das Gnome-Lied ''Das Lied wirkt sehr ungnomisch in seiner Schreibweise und seinem Pathos – nicht fröhlich und quirlig genug. Wer es hört, kommt nicht umhin, anzunehmen, es sei von einem Nichtgnom verfaßt worden, aber mit welcher Absicht, das bleibt verborgen. '' „In Lagern und Maschinenhallen, in Werkstätten unter dem Land, zwischen Bolzen, Schellen, Schnallen, uns ein grausam Schicksal fand. Monster, Schläger, Steinekauer, schlugen Draht und Zahnrad klein. Die Troggs, seit langem auf der Lauer, fiel’n in uns’re Heimat ein. Keule, Axt und schiefe Zähne trafen uns’re Hallen hart. Überwältigt waren jene unschuldiger Gnomenart. Was einst aus Irdenen entstand, Befreit aus Kerker alter Zeit, mit Kraft, doch ohne den Verstand brachte uns nun Tod und Leid. Was haben sie uns angetan? Sie nahmen uns Gnomeregan. Aus der Tiefe, aus den Höhlen, kamen sie, es uns zu stehlen. Ein Schlag, ein Hieb, ein Dolch im Rücken. Wir stiegen auf – und fielen tief. Wir sollten den Verrat erblicken als Gift in unsere Hallen lief. Der Trogg starb nicht wie uns versprochen, das Gift versagte diese Tat. Die Invasion nicht unterbrochen: gleich doppelt traf Verräterrat. Vergiftet Mann und Frau und Kind als das Gas uns Gnome fand. Die von uns geblieben sind flohen auf das kalte Land. Was haben wir ihm nur getan? Er verriet Gnomeregan. Nie vergessen der Verrat des verfluchten Thermadraht. So leben wir in Eisenschmiede oder wo das Bündel liegt. Doch das Zahnrad dreht sich weiter: wir sind geschlagen, nicht besiegt. Es hat die Rückkehr schon begonnen, und wir kämpfen nicht allein. Ist das Schicksal wohlgesonnen wird die Stadt einst unser sein. Jedem sei es kundgetan: uns gehört Gnomeregan! Eines Tages winkt das Glück, dann holen wir es uns zurück!“ Der Pfähler von Westfall ''Ein besonders hartknäckiges Exemplar der Gattung Ohrwurm geht um in Westfall. Bauern und Knechte pfeifen es bei der Arbeit, Mägde summen es beim Tagwerk vor sich hin und selbst die Wachen klopfen Teile des Taktes mit ihren Waffen auf den Boden, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlen. Der Text, wenn ganz wiedergegeben und nicht bruchstückchenhaft durch verlegenes Summen und unplanmäßige Pausen (Beispielsweise, wenn der jeweilige Wachkommandant vorbeikommt) unterbrochen, würde wohl so lauten: '' Mütter, holt die Töchter ein, verschließt das Tor, verschließt die Tür, Treibt all das Vieh hinein. Unheil drohet über allen, Hat kein Gesicht, Hat kein' Gestalt, Wer wird ihm nächst' zum Opfer fallen? Dem Pfähler! Von Westfall! Fürchte dich, du treues Kind! Den Pfähler! Von Westfall! Und niemand ihm entrinnt! Was hat er wohl nun im Visier? Seis eine Frau, Und seis ein Mann, Vielleicht sieht er ja schon zu dir? Der Pfähler von Westfall! So Freunde, trinkt die Krüge aus, Hebt hoch den Wein, Hebt hoch das Bier Sonst macht der Pfähler Siebe draus: Der Pfähler von Westfall! Der Pfähler! Von Westfall! Fürchtet Tod und Teufel nicht, Der Pfähler! Von Westfall!! Seht zu, wen er als nächstes sticht! Trotz seines ernsten Inhaltes wird das Lied, von einer fröhlichen Melodie begleitet, meist mit einem breiten Grinsen bei feuchtfröhlichen Abenden vorgetragen, ja, sogar bei Frühlingstänzen. Vielleicht müssen die Leute sich ja einfach Mut antrinken, wenn so ein Schrecken umgeht... (Verfasser des Texts ist Silbergreif) Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers Kategorie:Geschichten